Once Upon a Time Machine 1-10: War Across the Stars
by Doctor's Torchwood
Summary: Peter Pan and his army of Daleks attack the universe. They attack Earth, The Enchanted Forest, and many other worlds, including a parallel universe. The Doctor and his friends fight the monsters of Neverland diligently in order to stop Pan and the Daleks, but how can they when Pan holds so much power?
1. The Army Flies

_I do not own Doctor Who or Once Upon a Time. Only this story. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Army Flies<p>

The Doctor, Rose Tyler, Clara Oswald, Captain Hook, Jack Harkness, Martha Jones, Alice, Cyrus, and Tinker Bell were immobilized at the top of Neverland by Peter Pan's magic. They could only move their heads. The evil boy had collected the red and blue diamonds, the two most powerful jewels in the magical world. With their power he cloned a massive army of Daleks. The Doctor and his friends were powerless to stop him and watched in horror at the millions of Daleks floating around in the starry, Neverland sky. A Dalek came to Neverland long ago and Pan saw what it could do. He decided that he wanted the Daleks to help him in his quest for the heart of the truest believer. So after many years, he acquired the two diamonds and tricked a Dalek into coming to Neverland, where he trapped it and used the diamonds to magically create millions of copies of it. Peter Pan now had his own private army of Daleks.

"Please." Clara said. "Don't do this. Billions of people will die."

"I don't care about who dies." Pan said. "I only care about who lives. I want them to kill anyone they have to in search of the boy. They'll go to every planet and every corner of existence until that boy is found. That's one of the perks of using the diamonds. I can make them do anything I want. They obey me and only me."

"How are you planning on doing that?" The Doctor asked. "In case you forgot, the Daleks cannot travel to every corner of the universe. They couldn't even get to Neverland by themselves. They had to go through a magic portal to come here."

"Exactly." Pan said.

Peter Pan held the red and blue diamonds, one in each hand. He raised them up high, closed his eyes, and concentrated. Soon, both diamonds began to glow brightly. When his eyes opened again, they were glowing bright purple. The power of both diamonds was flowing through him. Suddenly, hundreds of swirling, green portals opened up on the waters that surrounded Neverland. The Doctor turned his head to see that the ocean had been transformed into a gateway to hundreds of other worlds. From above, it looked like hundreds of green dots had sprung up on the waters all around the island.

"You've really thought of everything haven't you?" The Doctor said.

"Oh yes." Pan said. "My Daleks will fly into these portals and take them to other worlds in every part of the universe. They'll go to Earth, the Enchanted Forest, Raxacoricofallapatorius, Wonderland, the Ood Sphere, Oz, Agrabah, Arendelle, and even that parallel world of yours, Rose. That's how powerful the diamonds are."

"No!" Rose yelled. She was thinking about her parents, her little brother, and the human Doctor that she left behind. There would be no regenerations for him.

"Peter Pan never fails." Pan said for all to hear before tilting his head upwards to address the millions of Daleks hovering above. "Fly! Fly to every corner of existence and find me that child! Destroy anyone or anything that stands in your way!"

Then, the Daleks scattered across the sky and flew downwards towards the ocean. They filed into the hundreds of portals across the waters, each bringing them to a different world and a different corner of the universe.

"Please stop!" The Doctor yelled. "I can help you. My TARDIS can locate anyone in all of time and space. Stop all this and I'll find whatever child your looking for and take you to him."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that Doctor." Pan said. "Besides, if I did that, then I wouldn't get the satisfaction of watching you all despair knowing that there's nothing you can do to stop me. I've finally gotten my revenge on you. You should've never come to Neverland in the first place."

"Can't you just let that go?" Rose asked.

"What do you think?" Pan asked as he gestured to the millions of Daleks descending into various magic portals. "You should've learned this a long time ago. I always win."


	2. Earth

Chapter 2: Earth

Earth (Land Without Magic)

Mickey Smith, Gwen Cooper, and Ianto Jones stood under the sun in downtown Cardiff just above the underground Torchwood base, looking out at the sea.

"I hope Martha's alright." Mickey said.

His wife along with Jack Harkness and Rose Tyler had gone with the Doctor, Clara, and Captain Hook to Wonderland, trying to stop the Daleks from reaching Neverland.

"I'm sure they'll all be back soon." Gwen said.

"Jack can't die." Ianto said, assuring himself that no matter what, Jack would make it out alive.

"Is he even human?" Gwen jokingly asked.

"Oh ya." Mickey said. "He's as human as they come. I knew him before he became immortal."

His words stunned Gwen and Ianto. They had no idea that Jack and Mickey's relationship went so far back that it existed before he was granted immortality by the Bad Wolf.

"Seriously?" Ianto questioned.

"Absolutely." Mickey said as he turned around and pointed a few yards behind them. "I met him for the first time right over there."

Suddenly, there attention was drawn back to the sea by a mysterious green light. The green light turned into a large, swirling portal. It looked like a whirlpool. Things had been quiet for Torchwood since the Dalek invasion a few days earlier. People in Cardiff began rebuilding from the damage that was done. The Torchwood team (operating at less than full capacity without Jack and Martha) hoped this wouldn't be another alien or magical occurrence. The last time a green portal opened on the sea, a boat came through, carrying the Evil Queen, Prince Eric, and a crew of sailors from the Enchanted Forest. They hoped especially that Regina had not returned to Cardiff. A few days after the Queen almost destroyed the city by opening the rift and unleashing monsters, Peter Pan unleashed an army of Gorgons into the city. Then, a spaceship carrying one hundred Dalek appeared in the sky and attacked the city. However, it was not the Evil Queen that ascended from the green water, but rather thousands of Daleks. The alien killers hovered over the water for a moment before catching sight of the land. They had their orders from Pan and they would kill anyone who stood in their way, or simply who was not the child he was looking for. Women of all ages and men who were not children were to be shot on sight. Mickey, Ianto, and Gwen quivered as they realized they had to face yet another Dalek invasion. This time, Jack had taken one of their laser guns with him to Wonderland, the Doctor would be incapable of coming to their aid, and the Torchwood base had been partially destroyed from the last Dalek attack. If the world was to be saved from these monsters, it could not be done by the three Torchwood agents. So, Gwen, Mickey, and Ianto ran back to the secret entrance in a shack by the docks and went deep into their half-functioning base. They tried to find sufficient weapons to fight the creatures, but they couldn't. They went to their screens and saw that outside, at least five thousand Daleks had come out of the portal so far, but not all were staying in the city. Some were spreading out, presumably to go to other parts of the world.

"It's over." Mickey said.

U.N.I.T. struggled to understand what was happening. All they knew was that the Daleks were somehow invading Earth from a portal in Cardiff Bay and that they just kept on coming with no end in sight. It would take time to gather all the weapons capable of destroying Daleks, which not all operatives knew how to use. The Daleks spread through England and into mainland Europe. From there, they would go into Africa and make their way across Asia. A few thousand were crossing the Atlantic on their way to Canada, where they would descend into the United States, Mexico, Central America, and then South America, killing everyone who did not possess the heart of the truest believer. Even at U.N.I.T., the situation seemed dire, especially since the President of Earth was nowhere to be found. However, while the Doctor could not go to Earth, he would try to stop the invasion at its source. He would try to stop Peter Pan and close those portals before it was too late.


	3. Skull Rock

Chapter 3: Skull Rock

Neverland

"I'm disappointed in you, Tink." Pan said. "I thought we were friends."

"I appreciate that you let me stay here on the island," Tinker Bell replied, "but I don't want you to kill billions of innocent people over a child."

"Why is this child so important to you that you're willing to destroy the entire universe just to get him?" The Doctor asked.

"You have plenty of secrets Doctor." Pan said. "There are some even you won't share. You have your reasons and I have mine."

"Let's trade then." The Doctor said.

"What?" Pan asked.

"I'll tell you one of my secrets if you tell me one of yours." The Doctor said.

"Alright then." Pan said. "What's your real name?"

The question silenced everyone. The Doctor's former companions (Rose, Martha, Jack, and Clara) all stared at him in wonder. They didn't know if he would ever give his name to anyone for any reason. They'd been wondering exactly what his true identity was for years and became content with never knowing. Now they felt as if it were possible again. Hook, Alice, Cyrus, and Tink were unaware that he had any title other than Doctor, and their curiosity immediately peaked.

"No." The Doctor said.

"Your name is no?" Pan said.

"No." The Doctor said. "I won't tell you. Ask me something else."

"That wasn't the deal. I suppose I don't need to tell you my secret either." Pan said. "I suppose I don't need to keep you here."

"Please don't kill us." Tink begged.

"Oh no." Pan said. "That would be too easy. You're all going to watch the Daleks fly across the universe and know that you can't do anything about it."

"That's what's happening now." Alice said.

Pan ignored her comment and waved his hand. Then, a magic cloud of smoke consumed the Doctor, Jack, Martha, Hook, Alice, Cyrus, and Tinker Bell, magically transporting them away. When the smoke cleared, the found themselves in a dark cave lit entirely by candles. As they looked around, they found an hourglass sitting in the back of this rock room withnglowing sand slowly dripping down from the top to the bottom. However this meant almost nothing compared to the two large holes in the opposite wall. Everyone rushed to each hole to look outside and see where Pan had sent them. They saw that the island of Neverland, with its green trees, was separated from them by a large amount of water. Pan had sent them to a smaller island off the coast of the larger one. From the windows, they could also see the seemingly endless number of Daleks descend into the magic portals and travel to other worlds, where they would murder billions of life forms.

"Tink." Hook said. "Are we where I think we are?"

"I'm afraid so." She replied.

"What is it?" Martha asked. "Where are we?"

"This is Skull Rock." Hook said. "It's Pan's forbidden island. He doesn't allow his lost boys here. He and his shadow are the only ones to ever set foot here."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," Tink said, "but I know he definitely sent us here because no one would help us escape."

"The TARDIS is all the way back on the beach." Cyrus said. "We can't use it."

"But we can use magic." The Doctor said referencing Rose and Clara, who could easily transport them back to the larger island. "Where are Rose and Clara?"

"Pan must not have brought them here." Alice said.

* * *

><p>"You didn't think I was actually going to send you with them did you?" Pan asked.<p>

"That's sort of what we were hoping." Clara said.

"I'm no fool." Pan said. "You'll just use your magic to escape and teleport back to the island."

"So what are you going to do with us?" Rose asked.

Pan did not answer her. Instead, he wave his arms and summoned a cloud of magic more to take them all away to the bottom of the island on the beach. Clara and Rose could see the TARDIS on the other end of the beach, but couldn't get to it because Pan was still using the red and blue diamonds to immobilize them. They stood together on the sand while Pan smirked.

"You just brought us to the beach." Clara said. "The Doctor can't even do that half the time."

"Oh I know." Rose said. "He promises a day at the beach and then we end up on some planet."

"It's ridiculous sometimes." Clara said.

"Enough." Pan said.

Peter Pan closed his eyes and when he opened them again, they were glowing bright purple. Rose and Clara both knew what those shining purple eyes meant. Pan was using the power of the red and blue diamonds together and he was going to use it against them. Suddenly, a purple magical bubble formed in a large area surrounding Clara and Rose. Pan was on the outside of the large force field that he had created to trap the two girls. Now that they had no means of escape, he gave them their mobility back. Rose and Clara were happy at the ability to move their bodies again.

"What have you done?" Rose yelled.

"Isn't it obvious?" Pan asked sarcastically. "I've trapped you in a force field made from the two most powerful objects in the universe. You will never be able to break free. No one's magic is strong enough. I'm afraid you can't teleport out of it either. That's the beauty of these diamonds. I can do whatever I want, even create the perfect prison. Have fun watching the show ladies."

Pan then disappeared while Rose and Clara looked out through the purple tint to see the Daleks descend into portals and across the universe.


	4. Parallel World

Chapter 4: Parallel World

London, Parallel Earth

Pete Tyler and the Human Doctor walked out of the Shard and onto the busy city streets. The Doctor had taken over as head of the Torchwood Institute in Rose's absence. The Doctor had just come from a meeting in which he told other high ranking members of the institute of Rose's disappearance to fight Peter Pan in another universe and assure them of his ability to lead. Pete Tyler, as one of the wealthiest men in the city, went to this meeting to ensure that his daughter's institution was in good hands. As the two of them walked out the door, they were surprised and happy to see Jackie Tyler and her now five year old son Tony standing on the sidewalk. Pete was overjoyed to see his little blonde boy that he then ran over and hugged him.

"What are you two doing here?" Pete asked.

"We thought we'd surprise you." Jackie said with a smile, something she had rarely done since Rose's decision to leave.

"I'm glad to see that smile again." Pete said.

"How'd the meeting go?" She asked the Doctor as he walked over.

"Great. Fantastic. Well. Delightful." He said. "Maybe even amazing."

"Why are you so happy?" Jackie asked.

"I need to be happy." The Doctor said. "It distracts me from how sad I could be."

"Doctor," Jackie said, "she's coming back. She always comes back."

"I know," the Doctor replied, "but it's been an whole week and we've heard nothing from her."

"She'll be alright." Pete said.

The Tylers and the Doctor crossed the street and started walking across London Bridge, which connected the two sides of the city over the Thames River. They stopped in the center of the bridge to look out at the river and the beautiful city on both sides of it.

"We all miss her," Jackie said, "but we also all have hope that she will come back. You should have some hope as well, Doctor."

As he was processing her words, the Doctor's attention was suddenly drawn to the river below. Suddenly and inexplicably, a green portal, similar to whirlpool, opened up on the water.

"What is that thing?" Pete asked. "Have you ever seen anything like this Doctor?"

"It's magic." The Doctor replied.

"What?" Pete replied in response.

"It's a long story," the Doctor said, "but the point is that magic is real and these green portals are used to travel between worlds. That means that something is coming."

Then, a Dalek started to rise from the portal. This was the first appearance of a Dalek on the parallel world. The other civilians nearly stared at it in awe. They did not know to fear it as they had feared the Cybermen. However, the Doctor, Jackie, and Pete knew full well what sort of monster had invaded their city.

"Everybody run!" The Doctor shouted. "It'll kill you!"

The rest of the people on the bridge and in their cars looked puzzled by the Doctor's words, until the Dakek fired a blue laser beam that exploded one of the cars. Everyone then started to run in a panic as more Daleks started to arise from the portal.

"Take Tony and run." Jackie said to the Doctor.

"You're younger and faster than us." Pete said. "Take our son to safety somewhere and we'll find you later."

"Pete..." The Doctor began to say.

"Just do it." Jackie said. "Save our son, the way you've always saved our daughter."

Without another thought, the Doctor picked up Tony and started to run. Tony was crying as he saw his parents trailing behind in a sea of death. The Daleks began to scan the city for the boy that Pan was looking for and upon finding nothing, exterminated all they could find. The Doctor found a narrow alleyway that he and Tony could squeeze into. The two of them rushed inside and waited. There was some natural shade coming from the neighboring building that darkened the area and keptthem well hidden.

"Don't worry." The Doctor said. "Your parents are on their way. They just asked me to take you ahead so that you'd be safe, but they are coming."

Unfortunately, the Doctor was wrong. Pete and Jackie Tyler, like thousands of other people in London, had been shot from above by Daleks and died on the cold city streets. After the Daleks had cleared out London, they would attack the rest of the country and then spread throughout the continent and eventually the planet, searching for the special boy, finding nothing, and killing.


	5. The Trap

Chapter 5: The Trap

Neverland

"What's that hour glass for?" Alice asked as they walked around he interior of Skull Rock as Pan's prisoners.

"I don't know." Tink replied.

"Who cares about that?" The Doctor yelled. "Can't you all see what's happening outside? The Daleks are destroying the universe and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Just calm down, Doctor." Martha said. "We'll figure something out."

"Hook." The Doctor said approaching the pirate. "In all your years in Neverland, did Pan ever hint about why he needed young boys on the island?"

"No." Hook said. "It must be extremely important to him if he's willing to destroy the universe just to find the one he's been looking for."

"It might have something to do with the hourglass." Cyrus said.

"Pan wouldn't send us here if he thought we'd somehow discover his plan." The Doctor said. "It's probably there just to distract us."

"Hey." Jack said. "Look at this."

Everyone turned to Jack to see that he had started walking down some stairs that no one had noticed before. The Doctor wasted no time and rushed over to be the next one down the stairs, followed by everyone else. When the came to the bottom, they found that they were in a cave. However, the water leading out to the ocean was just beneath them and Pan had inadvertently left a small rowboat docked there. They could see the green island clearly in the distance across the dark waters.

"Perfect!" The Doctor shouted as he rushed towards the boat.

"Doctor, wait." Hook said. "It's likely that this is a trap. Pan loves to play games."

"It's true." Tink said.

"I don't care." The Doctor said. "Clara and Rose are still on the island and who knows what Pan's done to them."

"I think I know." Martha said. "Look."

Martha pointed across the water at the island. On the beach, there seemed to be a glowing, purple half sphere sitting on the sand.

"That looks like a magic force field." Cyrus said. "He must've put Rose and Clara in there so they couldn't use their magic to escape and help us."

"All the more reason for us to get over there." The Doctor said.

"How are we supposed to free them?" Alice asked. "We don't have magic."

"We'll have the TARDIS." The Doctor said.

"What good will that do against the most powerful magic in the universe?" Jack asked.

"The TARDIS is the most powerful science in the universe." The Doctor said. "Trust me. If we get over there, I can free them."

"It's still a bad idea." Hook said. "The best way to survive Pan's games is not to play at all. He's crafty."

"He's destroying the universe." The Doctor said. "You can all stay here if you want, but I'm going back to the island."

The Doctor then walked over and sat down in the boat. He sat patiently expecting his companions to follow, but for once they didn't.

"Doctor..." Martha began to say.

"What?" The Doctor asked. "Aren't you coming?"

"Have you not been listening to Tink and Hook?" Alice asked.

"We've known Pan for years." Tink said. "We know what we're talking about."

"I'm sure you do," the Doctor said, "but there's no way to stop Pan from this island. I need the TARDIS."

"This could still be a trap." Hook said.

"It's a risk we'll just have to take." The Doctor said. "Please come with me."

They all couldn't resist any longer. After all, it seemed like the universe could end if the Dalek attacks persisted. The only way to stop Pan was to get back to the island. So, they all piled into the boat, which was surprisingly able to hold their weight, even with Jack's large laser gun. Jack, being the strongest physically in the group, sat in the center with the two oars and started to row them away from Skull Rock and back to the island. However, as per Hook's warning, the group was rowing their way into a trap for more than just water stood between them and the island. They would have to make their way through a sea of monsters.

* * *

><p>Rose and Clara stood helpless inside Pan's magic purple shield on the beach of Neverland. They could see the Daleks descending into portals on the water and they could see the TARDIS further down the beach. Unfortunately, they were powerless to stop the Daleks or reach the time machine. Rose and Clara each conjured magic fireballs and threw them at the shield. However, the magic fire did nothing to weaken it. The tried to teleport themselves away in magic smoke, but could not. Pan's magic was too strong, even when the two girls worked together.<p>

"This is ridiculous." Clara said.

"We'll break it somehow." Rose said. "We have to."


	6. Wonderland

Chapter 6: Wonderland

Wonderland

The Queen of Hearts sat on her throne, surrounded by members of her court, waiting in silence. Cora had been on edge since her defeat in the war with the Red Queen. Cora was not the type of woman to lose, so when it happened, she was in an angry and vengeful mood for weeks. All Cora could think was how the Red Queen cheated. They were having their own magical battle one on one until the Red Queen's three Daleks arrived and tried to kill her. So, Cora retreated to save her own life. The Daleks also destroyed her entire army. She knew that she could rebuild it in time, but it would be years before she could have a force strong enough to attack the Red Queen again.

Suddenly, Cora saw what appeared to be a black cloud far away. She had no idea what it was. As it came closer to her palace, she found that the cloud was not black, but had more of a brown color. As it continued to move closer, she could see it sparkle in the sunlight. Evidently, this cloud was made of metal that shined under the warm sun. Eventually, the cloud got close enough for Cora to recognize that this mass was really thousands of Daleks clumped together. She could hear them yelling 'exterminate!' and knew that it would only be seconds before they arrived at her palace. Cora had the power to destroy a Dalek with magic, but she couldn't take on an entire army by herself. So, she disappeared in a magic cloud of smoke.

Cora reappeared in the Wonderland forest, with its bright green trees and oversized colorful mushrooms. However, this part of the forest was continuously foggy and contained dark magic, which was nothing Cora, who was practically the Queen of dark magic, couldn't handle. She figured she could hide here for awhile and come up with some sort of plan. However, she could hear more Daleks yelling 'exterminate!', but she had no idea where it was coming from. The visibility was very low, but the shouts were growing louder as they swiftly approached her. So Cora, also being a master of shape shifting, consumed herself in purple smoke. When the smoke cleared, the Queen of Hearts had been transformed into a tall tree identical to the other surrounding ones. Within a few seconds, about a dozen Daleks flew speedily past the tree on their way to a small village just outside the foggy forest. Cora was happy to have avoided them and decided to remain a tree until she could figure out a plan.

* * *

><p>Will Scarlet sat in a pub in the small village just outside the foggy forest. He'd gotten a booth by himself. He was hoping to leave Wonderland soon, but so far had not figured out a way to leave. It was only a few years ago that Cora had control over his heart and used it to manipulate his entire life. Then, Alice, Amy Pond, the Doctor, and Rory Williams helped him get his heart back and escape from the Queen of Hearts. Will knew he should've taken the Doctor up on his offer to take him somewhere else in the TARDIS, but he wanted to stay in Wonderland for awhile and sort some things out before he left. Now, he feels trapped because escaping Wonderland is much harder than getting there.<p>

Suddenly, Will heard screams coming from outside the pub. He also heard raspy voices yelling 'exterminate!' As well as what sounded like explosions. The Daleks had entered the village and were destroying everything in sight in search of a special boy. Will, declaring it stupid to go outside like the other people in the now empty pub, decided to hide behind the bartenders table. There, he found a small hatch on the floor. When he opened it, he found that it was a small hole that led to the basement just a few feet down. Suddenly, the door to the pub was bursted open by a Dalek laser blast and two of the aliens entered the pub. Will immediately jumped down and shut the hatch above him as quietly as possible. The Daleks fortunately did not see him and left the pub. Will decided to stay in the basement, under the floorboards, for as long as possible.

* * *

><p>The Red Queen saw from the top of her castle as the Daleks invaded Wonderland, seemingly out of nowhere. She did the only thing she felt he could do, and hid underneath her bed. There was no place in Wonderland where the Daleks would not go. She wouldn't be safe anywhere. She felt that the Daleks would eventually search her castle and leave. They had invaded the castle already, she just had to wait or them to make it up to the top floor, where her chambers were, not find her, and then leave. Soon, two Dalek destroyed the door and hovered into the room. Just as the Red Queen predicted, the Daleks left the room after not finding anyone.<p>

All of Wonderland was panicking as people were being shot by these deadly creatures that they'd never seen before all so that Peter Pan might find a certain child. They all hoped and prayed for the Daleks to go away. Their only hope was the Doctor and his friends, who were now rowing back to the main island of Neverland through a sea of monsters.


	7. Mermaids

Chapter 7: Mermaids

Neverland

Jack rowed the small boat carrying himself, the Doctor, Cyrus, Martha, Alice, Hook, Tink, and the large laser gun across the water from Skull Rock on their way back to the main island. Thousands of Daleks flew in the sky above them, but did not attack. Their mission was to go through portals to other worlds and not do any killing on Neverland itself. Fortunately, there were no magic portals on the water between Skull Rock and the island.

"Go faster." The Doctor said.

"You try rowing everyone's weight around." Jack said. "It takes awhile."

On the beach on the main island, the Doctor could see the TARDIS at one end and Rose and Clara trapped by a purple force field on the other. Their first goal was to get to the TARDIS. They would then try and use it to counteract Pan's magic and set Rose and Clara free. However, Alice suddenly saw something moving under the water.

"Did you all see that?" She asked.

"What?" Martha asked.

"I don't know." Alice said. "I thought I saw something moving under the water, but it went so fast I'm not really sure."

"Go faster!" Hook yelled.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Jack yelled back.

"It's alright Hook." Cyrus said. "We'll get there."

"You don't understand." Hook said. "There are mermaids in the water."

"How do you know?" Alice asked. "I'm not even sure I saw anything."

"I've face them before." Hook said. "Believe me, they're fast."

"What's so bad about mermaids?" Alice asked.

"Everything." Tink said. "They're monsters. They kill for fun and attack boats on Neverland that don't have Pan's blessing."

"I used to work for Pan." Hook said. "So, I was never attacked on Neverland, but I've seen what they can do to other ships much larger than this and it's not pretty. We'll never survive, especially without magic."

"They're not all bad." The Doctor said. "Ariel wasn't evil."

"Who?" Hook asked.

"Remember when we were on Prince Eric's ship being attacked by the Dark One's Sea Dragon?" The Doctor asked the pirate.

"How could I forget?" Hook asked sarcastically.

"When Prince Eric fell overboard, Ariel rushed out of the TARDIS to jump in the water and save him." The Doctor said.

"She had legs." Hook said.

"It was the highest tide, the one night a year that mermaids are granted the use of their legs." The Doctor said.

"I remember." Hook said. "The Evil Queen forced them to attack my ship."

Suddenly, the boat was hit and started to rock back and forth on the waves.

"It's started." Tink said.

"Blast them with the laser gun." Hook said.

"No." Jack said. "It's takes too long to recharge after its fired. We need to save it for Pan and the Daleks."

The boat started to rock again.

"Their right below us." Tink said. "Hook, how did you defeat the mermaids when Regina forced them to attack your ship?"

"Most people don't address the Queen by her first name." Hook said. "Do you know her?"

"Never mind that." Tink said. "Just answer my question."

"Clara started calling out to the Doctor." Hook said. "For whatever reason, the mermaids became frightened by the mention of his name and they retreated."

"Your reputation extends everywhere." Martha said to the Doctor.

"I'm aware." The Doctor said, remembering how his bad reputation has gotten him into trouble before. However, now it seemed like it could work in their advantage.

Soon, three mermaids lept up and clung to the right side of the boat. Then, three more did so on the other side. The Doctor's little team stared into their beautiful, yet hungry eyes. The Doctor then stood up. Upon seeing his face, the mermaids let go of the boat and swam as far away as possible.

"I can't believe it was really that simple." Alice said.

The Doctor sat back down in silence. He knew full well that his adventurous life often left death in its wake. He did not say another word until the boat pulled up on the shore of the island.

"Alright then!" The Doctor said back in his usual cheery mood.

He practically jumped out of the boat and ran straight into the TARDIS. He immediately began pulling levers and pressing buttons all around the TARDIS console as the rest of his companions and fairytale friends entered the time machine.

"What're you doing?" Martha asked.

"Moving the TARDIS closer." The Doctor replied.

* * *

><p>Rose and Clara sat helplessly inside Pan's purple force field until they saw the TARDIS materialize just a few feet outside it. They were trying for what felt like forever to break their magic prison, but could not. It had been forged by the red and blue diamonds. There was no magic strong enough to break it. Soon enough, the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS.<p>

"Doctor!" Rose and Clara said simultaneously.

"I can get you both out of there." The Doctor said. "The TARDIS has great power, especially at its heart. I know you both have personal experience with that. So, what you need to do is concentrate on breaking the shield. Don't do anything else. Just close your eyes and think. The TARDIS can connect with you telepathically and then I can use its power to break the force field, but only if the connection is made and it's strong."

"Alright." Rose said.

"Hurry up and do it." Clara said, anxiously to finally be free.

The Doctor went back inside the TARDIS. After he did, Clara and Rose shut their eyes and focused on thoughts pertaining to destroying the force field. They had no idea what the Doctor was doing inside the TARDIS, but both of them knew him long enough to trust him, even if things didn't quite make sense. Soon enough, the force field started to glow a bright purple until it ultimately disintegrated.

"He did it!" Rose shouted.

"What was your personal connection to the heart of the TARDIS?" Clara asked.

"Well I opened it and it gave me special powers that I used to destroy and entire fleet of Daleks including the emperor." Rose said.

"Oh is that all?" Clara asked, noting how Rose downplayed such an amazing feet in her tone.

"What about you?" Rose asked.

"It almost killed me." Clara said. "The Doctor and I were running through the TARDIS trying to avoid monsters and get back our own dimension. Long story, but the TARDIS almost exploded."

The Doctor and all his friends emerged out of the TARDIS and were happy to see Rose and Clara free from Pan's prison.

"Now," Rose said to them all, "let's stop Pan."


	8. The Enchanted Forest

Chapter 8: The Enchanted Forest

The Enchanted Forest

Rumplestiltskin sat alone in his grand hall. Belle had recently left and he was feeling gloomy because of it. However, there was still one bright side to his situation. He knew that the Dark Curse would soon be cast, taking him to the land where his son was hopefully still living. The best part was that the Doctor could do nothing to stop it. He was bound by oath, which was sacred to the Dark One. In return for his assistance in stopping the Daleks, the Doctor promised not to interfere with the Dark One's plans. The last time he saw the Doctor was in Cardiff during the Second Dalek Invasion. He had conjured a portal and sent the Daleks through it to Wonderland, where they would be as far away from Neverland as possible. Whatever Peter Pan wanted with the Daleks didn't matter, because Rumplestiltskin was determined not to let him get his hands on them. Suddenly, a cloud of purple smoke appeared in the room, revealing the Evil Queen who rushed to his side.

"The Daleks are here." Regina said. "They're invading."

"Impossible." Rumplestiltskin said. "I sent them to Wonderland."

"I said that was a bad idea." Regina said. "My mother probably got a hold of them."

"We don't know anything for sure." He said, now standing up from his chair. "How did the Daleks get here?"

"Through a green portal in the sea." Regina said.

"This is not your mother's doing." Rumplestiltskin said. "Pan did this. I don't know how, but he must've used the red and blue diamonds to make all this possible."

"How can you know that?" Regina asked.

"I know him better than most." Rumplestiltskin replied.

"So what do we do?" Regina asked.

"There's nothing we can do." Rumplestiltskin replied. "You must remember when the Sontarans invaded the Enchanted Forest. We only defeated them with the use of the red diamond and the TARDIS, neither of which are here and we're facing an enemy that's easily ten times worse. There's nothing we can do."

"You're the Dark One." Regina said. "I am the Evil Queen. Surely if we work together we can defeat them."

"It won't be enough." Rumplestiltskin said.

Suddenly, the windows in the grand hall bursted open with glass shattering to the floor, as Daleks started pouring in and yelling for extermination. In order to escape, the immortal Rumplestiltskin consumed both himself and Regina in a cloud of smoke and transported them into his dark vault.

"Where are we?" Regina said.

"A place not even the Daleks can find." Rumplestiltskin said. "Do you see what I mean now? We can't destroy all of them."

"We have to think of something." Regina said.

"I've already told you that it's useless." Rumplestiltskin said. "But if you think of something, please let me know."

* * *

><p>The council had assembled in Snow White's castle. The pregnant princess walked into the room to see everyone sitting at the round table including the dwarves, the Blue Fairy, her friend Red, and her heroic husband Prince Charming.<p>

"We thought that maybe we could ask the Dark One." Charming said. "There must be something he can do."

"He is hiding." The Blue Fairy said. "Even he cannot stop this attack."

"It's worse than the Sontarans." Grumpy said.

"We can't give up hope." Snow said.

"The Daleks will be at this castle any minute." Grumpy said. "They're going to kill all of us and our hope."

"No." Red said. "We could try and contact the Doctor."

"We have no means of doing that." The Blue Fairy said. "We'll just have to hope that he'll show up soon with a plan like last time."

"We can't just sit around and do nothing." Charming said.

"These creatures are too powerful for us to destroy." Snow said. "I'm told their skin is made of metal that swords cannot pierce."

"Exterminate!"

The council heard the loud voice coming outside the room. The Daleks had evidently already invaded the castle and presumably killed the soldiers protecting it.

"I have a plan." The Blue Fairy said. "I can use an invisibility spell to hide us from their sight. We'll just have to be still and silent and hope they don't notice us. However, it won't last long."

"That's hardly a solution." Charming said.

"Well it's all we've got." Snow said. "We can't just think about ourselves anymore. We have a baby to think about." They could all hear the sounds of the Daleks firing their lasers outside the door at the remaining guards who were trying in vain to destroy them. Snow turned to the Blue Fairy. "Do it."

The Blue Fairy them flew around the room, sprinkling special glowing blue dust on everyone including herself. Within a few moments, everyone in the room became entirely invisible and moved hastily away from the table and to the sides of the room. Soon, the door was blasted open by Daleks who entered the room. After finding no trace of the special boy Pan was looking for, they left, leaving the council standing still on the walls, fearing what will come when the invisibility spell wears off.


	9. Save a Life

Chapter 9: Save a Life

Neverland

"I should get back to my treehouse." Tink said. "Now that Pan can't trust me anymore, he may have taken some things that belong to me. I need to make sure he didn't."

"What things?" Clara asked.

"Important things." Tink said. "I have to go. Good luck with stopping Pan. I'm afraid I can't help you anymore."

So, Tink then turned around and ran into the jungle. As she disappeared into the trees, the Doctor remembered the day he first met her. He was looking for Rose because they had been separated. Tink had given Rose pixie dust to fly around the island, but Rose flew away before the Doctor could find her. Tink gave the Doctor directions to find her before the Dalek got to her first. Now there were millions of Daleks in the skies of Neverland, all going to different parts of the universe in search of a special child. This thought brought the Time Lord back to the situation at hand.

"We have to get to the top of the island." The Doctor said.

"We're not walking there." Rose said.

"Can we take the TARDIS?" Hook asked.

"No." The Doctor said. "The last thing we need is for Pan to get control of the TARDIS too."

"It's been here on the beach the entire time." Jack said. "If he wanted it, he could've taken it at any time."

"It's too big a risk." The Doctor said.

"So how do we get up there?" Alice asked.

"We can't all go up there." The Doctor said. "Pan's too powerful. He'll just end up killing you all. I'm going up there because my sonic screwdriver can counteract some of his magic and give me some kind a chance at defeating him. I can't do it alone, which is why I need Jack. He's immortal and has a big laser gun. I also need Rose and Clara. They'll transport us up there with magic and then use their powers to fight pan. With the four of us working together, I think we stand a chance."

"What about us?" Cyrus asked referring to himself, Alice, Martha, and Hook.

"You all have swords." The Doctor said. "That won't be enough."

"Doctor," Martha said, "I've been in worse places before and you know it. Why is now any different?"

"You have a husband now." The Doctor said. "Wouldn't you like to see him again? Start a family maybe? Think about Mickey."

"I won't see him or anyone else again if we don't take down Pan." Martha said.

"Exactly." The Doctor said. "I'm sorry. Enough people have died today all across the universe. I'm trying to save you four, so let me."

"We've been invested in this for too long for you to just abandon us." Alice said.

The Doctor did not address Alice's statement as he was tired of repeating himself. Instead he turned to Rose and Clara and addressed them.

"Take us up there." The Doctor said.

"But Doctor," Clara began to say.

"Please." The Doctor said cutting her off.

Rose and Clara looked at each other. They knew that the Doctor felt guilty and responsible for all the deaths across the universe on this dark day and that perhaps the only way to make him feel better was to leave the others behind. So, they focused their energy and consumed themselves, the Doctor, and Captain Jack Harkness in a cloud of magic smoke and disappeared.

"I don't believe he just did that!" Hook shouted.

"He's crazy if he thinks we're just going to stand around here." Alice said.

"He's not." Martha said. "He thinks we'll try and follow him up there on foot and by the time we get up there, Pan will have been defeated and we won't have died."

"He's wrong." Hook said. "We're following him, but not on foot."

"Do you know how to fly the TARDIS?" Cyrus asked.

"No." Hook said. "There are other ways to get to the top of the island."

"How?" Martha asked.

"We have to find Tink." Hook said.

The pirate then dashed away from the group and headed towards the jungle. Martha, Alice, and Cyrus followed hastily and were unsure of what Hook's plan was and why he needed Tinker Bell. Perhaps it had something to do with the "things" Tink wanted to protect from Pan so badly. No matter what, one thing was certain, they weren't going to let the Doctor face Pan on his own. He had trapped Rose and Clara before and he's outsmarted the Doctor and Jack before as well. Pan was a formidable enemy. The Doctor was going to need all the help he could get. So, they followed Hook blindly into the jungle, hoping that whatever his plan was, it would lead them to the Doctor.


	10. Believe

Chapter 10: Believe

"Slow down!" Alice yelled to Hook, who was running hastily in front of herself, Cyrus, and Martha through the jungle.

"No." Hook said. "We have to find Tink now."

Alice, Cyrus, and Martha questioned Hook's plan more and more the longer they ran through the trees. The Doctor, Clara, Rose, and Jack used magic to transport themselves to the top of Neverland where they were going to fight Peter Pan and stop the Daleks. However, it seemed unlikely that they could defeat someone with so much power. So, Hook informed the remaining group that there's a way to get to the top without walking in order to help them and that Tinker Bell would have the answers. Eventually, they arrived at Tink's treehouse. As they caught their breath amongst the foliage, they had no idea that they were being watched from above by Pan's Shadow.

"Wanna tell us your plan now?" Martha asked.

"Tink!" Hook yelled up to the fairy, ignoring Martha's question.

Tinker Bell peeped her head out the window and saw her friends down below. She soon descended the ladder to the ground to meet them.

"What is it?" She asked. "Has something happened?"

"The others went to go fight Pan at the top of the island." Hook said.

"That's crazy." Tink said.

"They need our help." Hook said. "That's why I came to you."

"What can I do?" Tink asked.

"Did Pan take any of your special things?" Hook asked.

"Thankfully no." Tink said. "I've still got some. Do you want to use it?"

"Yes." Hook said.

"What are you two talking about." Cyrus said. "You need to explain."

"Tink has some pixie dust." Hook said. "We can use it fly to the top of the island."

"It's harder than it sounds." Tink said. "I can't make it work without my magic. So you have to do it yourselves."

"We don't have magic either." Alice said. "That's why the Doctor left us here."

"You just have to believe. If you don't truly believe in your heart that you can fly, then you won't even get off the ground. You have to think of something or someone in which you have absolute faith and trust and then you'll fly. Let me go get it." Tink said before climbing back up into her treehouse.

"Is this really how we're going to get to the top of the island?" Martha asked.

"You wan walk if you'd prefer." Hook said.

"I'll take the dust." Martha replied.

Tink then descended again, this time with a small brown bag that fit in the palm of her hand. Inside was sparkling, green powder.

"I'm going to sprinkle this on you all." Tink said. "I don't have enough to do this more than once for all of you. So remember what I said. Believe."

Tinker Bell then dipped her fingers into the bag and sprinkled some of the pixie dust over all of their heads. Alice and Cyrus thought of each other. Their belief and trust in each other was enough to get them both levitating. Martha thought of her husband Mickey back on Earth. She believed in their love and that he would survive the Dalek attack. She too started to levitate. Hook started levitating out of belief in anger, rather than belief in love. He believed that he would slay the Dark One and get vengeance for the murder of his first love Milah. Soon enough, they all started to fly.

"This is amazing!" Alice shouted.

"Focus on the top of the island." Tink shouted up to them. "Good luck."

Hook, Martha, Alice, and Cyrus started to fly upwards towards the very top of the island. None of them could describe how amazing this sensation was. Yet they didn't have time to marvel in their newfound flight. They had to get to the top of the island and help fight Peter Pan. Unfortunately, they were all unaware that they were being followed by Pan's Shadow.


	11. It All Ends

Chapter 11: It All Ends

The Doctor, Rose Tyler, Clara Oswald, and Jack Harkness appeared at the top of the island in a puff of magic smoke. They could see Pan smirking from across the field as he held the red and blue diamonds in his hands and Daleks flew in the skies.

"I'm impressed." Pan yelled to them.

"This is your last chance." The Doctor yelled. "Stop all of this."

"No." Pan yelled back.

Pan then activated the diamonds, causing them to glow, and waved them in a circle in front of him. The Doctor didn't notice anything happen after that.

"Guys." Jack said. "Turn around."

They all then turned around to see about a dozen Daleks abandon their plan to fly towards the water and instead fly towards them at the top of the island.

"Go." Clara said to the Doctor and Rose. "Jack and I can fight them."

"I have the gun and I'm immortal." Jack said.

"That's not enough to take on twelve of them." Clara said. "I can help you. My magic has gotten stronger since we've been here."

"Clara..." The Doctor began to say.

"Just go." Clara said. "We'll help you when we're done here."

Without wasting anymore time, the Doctor and Rose turned around and rushed towards Peter Pan.

"Exterminate!" The Daleks cried as they flew closer.

Jack aimed his gun and fired three powerful blasts, which successfully destroyed three of the Daleks. However, the gun now needed time to recharge before it could be used again. Clara extended her arms forward and closed her eyes. As the Daleks came closer to Jack and Clara, the suddenly stopped flying. They stopped moving, they stopped firing lasers, and they stopped screaming. However they continued to levitate. It became clear to Jack that Clara had successfully managed to immobilize the Daleks and she was levitating them herself. Neither he nor Clara knew she had that in her. Clara wasn't entirely sure what to do next. If she let the Daleks move again, they'd kill her on the spot and Jack's gun still needed to recharge.

Meanwhile, the Doctor and Rose ran at Peter Pan. While running, Rose conjured a magic fireball and threw it at him. However, Pan used the power of the red and blue diamonds for defense and the fireball disappeared before it even got halfway to him. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, while still running and aimed it at the diamonds. The Doctor then activated it, but nothing happened. Pan then held both of the glowing jewels in the air. Simultaneously, the Doctor and Rose were consumed by a purple aura and started levitating. They were then brought in front of Pan, still in the air, so that he could talk to them without having to wait for them to finally run to him.

"It's true that your sonic device counteracts magic," Pan said to them, "but this is the most powerful magic in the universe. Nothing can affect it."

"It was worth a shot." The Doctor said.

"You're a fool." Pan said. "You are both fools."

"We're sorry." Rose said. "We didn't mean for the Dalek to destroy Neverland all those years ago."

"It's too late for that." Pan said.

Clara now figured out what to do and hoped that she actually had the strength and power to accomplish it. With her eyes closed and arms extended, keeping the Daleks floating and motionless, she began to concentrate yet again.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Shh." Clara said. "I need silence." She replied.

After a few moments of silence, the nine Daleks hovering above violently exploded in separate balls of fire.

"Amazing." Jack said.

"Thanks." Clara said. "I wasn't entirely sure that would work."

Pan was suddenly distracted by large balls of fire in the distance.

"Impossible." He said.

Suddenly, Clara and Jack also became consumed by a purple aura. They started levitating and were brought all the way across the field until they were floating next to the Doctor and Rose.

"At least we got rid of the Daleks." Clara said.

"Quiet." Pan said. "I've had enough of all of you. Now, you die."

Before Pan could do anything more, he was distracted by the sight of Captain Hook, Alice, Cyrus, and Martha Jones flying high in the air and towards him.

"I told you the Doctor would need us." Hook said to the group as he saw that their friends were trapped by Pan's magic.

However, Pan's magic was still too strong. Hook and the others who flew up there with Tinker Bell's pixie dust were consumed by a purple aura and brought over to float with the rest of their friends.

"Was this your idea of a rescue?" The Doctor sarcastically asked.

"I told you he was too powerful." Hook said.

"Exactly." The Doctor said. "I was trying to save you, but you're just going to die anyway."

"Speak of the devil." Pan said as his Shadow flew overhead and joined him on the ground. "All of your shadows are going to ripped out one by one."

"Please don't." Martha said.

"I tried to show you all mercy. I put you on Skull Rock as a courtesy." Pan said. "No more playing nice."

The Shadow then flew up towards Martha, who was the first one in the line of floating companions and prepared to separate her shadow. However, all hope was not entirely lost. Hook had a small rock in his coat pocket that was about the size of a child's fist. He reached inside and picked it up. At this point there was hardly anything else he could do. So, he chucked the rock at Pan's head. The rock hit him exactly, causing him to fall backwards and drop the two diamonds. Simultaneously, the Doctor and his friends also dropped to the floor. The Shadow attempted to reach inside Martha, but missed when she fell beneath to the grass. Pan started to get up again, but Clara saw an opportunity to get the upper hand. Still lying on the ground, she reached out her hand. Then, the blue diamond started to levitate and flew all the way into Clara's hand. Pan picked up the red diamond before she could also take that one. Everyone then stood up, wondering what would happen next. This situation had grown immediately more tense than before.

"This ends now." Clara said.

"You have no idea what you're doing." Pan said.

Rather than get engaged in a pointless conversation with pan, Clara closed her eyes. When they opened again, her eyes balls were flowing bright blue. Pan, sensing a fight, had done the same and now had glowing red eyes. Both he and Clara flew up into the air. Clara then released a powerful blue beam of destructive magic energy at her enemy. Pan countered by releasing his own powerful red beam of destructive energy at Clara. The beams met in the center and became locked. It seemed like they had reached a stalemate with neither beam making any progress towards the other. So, Rose summoned a magic fireball and threw it directly at Peter Pan and hit him. The power of the red diamond protected him from being burned, but it did weaken him just enough for Clara's beam to overpower Pan's and hit the boy demon directly. He then fell to the ground unconscious and dropped the red diamond. Clara then flew to the other diamond and picked it up. With the additional power of the red diamond, her eyeballs changed from glowing blue to glowing purple. Clara then flew into the air and levitated. The Shadow, seeing that Pan had been defeated and that Clara now held the diamonds, flew away down into the jungle of Neverland to avoid being killed by Clara's magic.

"Clara!" The Doctor yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Ending this." Clara focused all her energy on the Daleks. She was going to destroy them all, just as she had done before. Now with the power of the two diamonds, she could not only destroy every Dalek on Neverland, but also every one that was on another world at the same time.

* * *

><p>Cardiff, Earth<p>

"Guys!" Mickey yelled to Gwen and Ianto in the Torchwood Hub. "Come see this."

They all crowded around the computer screen, which played a live image of what was going on in the world above. They were shocked and delighted to see every Dalek suddenly bust into flames. They soon received reports that this phenomenon was happening all over the planet.

"He did it." Mickey said. "The Doctor did it again."

* * *

><p>London, Parallel World<p>

The Human Doctor held Tony tightly. They were safely hidden in this one particular alley in downtown. However, it seemed their prayers were answered when every Dalek in the city suddenly combusted and was destroyed.

"She did it." The Doctor said. "Rose did it."

* * *

><p>Wonderland<p>

From their respective positions, the Queen of Hearts, Will Scarlet, and the Red Queen saw as every Dalek bursted into flames and died. The threat to Wonderland was finally over.

* * *

><p>Snow White's Castle, Enchanted Forest<p>

The Blue Fairy's invisibility spell had worn off just in time for every Dalek to be destroyed by fire.

"What happened?" Snow asked. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know" The Blue Fairy said. "It must have been some very powerful magic."

* * *

><p>The Dark Vault, Enchanted Forest<p>

"It's over." Rumplestiltskin said. "Peter Pan has been defeated."

"How can you know that?" Regina asked. "You've been cooped up in here with me all this time."

Rumplestiltskin then transported them both out of the vault and into the forest. Here, they saw the burned, broken remains of Daleks littered across the ground and in some of the trees.

"I told you dearie." Rumplestiltskin said. "The Doctor did it."

* * *

><p>Neverland<p>

The Daleks in the sky all exploded in great balls of fire, almost like a spectacular fireworks show. Soon, all the green portals in the sea closed completely, cutting Neverland off from the rest of the universe. Clara's eyes reverted to normal and she fell on her knees. The Doctor ran over to Clara and hugged her tightly.

"You did it Clara." He said with a smile.


	12. And They Lived?

Chapter 12: And They Lived...

The Doctor, Clara, Rose, Jack, Martha, Hook, Alice, and Cyrus all rejoiced. Peter Pan had been defeated, the Daleks had all been destroyed, and the portals had all been closed. Pan's unconscious body lay on the field at the top of the island. The Doctor decided to show mercy and leave him there to wallow in his own misery whenever he awoke. The Daleks had scoured the universe searching for a boy who, unbeknownst to Pan, had not been born yet and would not be born for at least another twenty years. Rose and Clara used their magic to transport everyone back to the beach where the TARDIS was. They all boarded the Doctor's time machine, hoping none of them would ever have to set foot in Neverland again.

The TARDIS landed inside the Torchwood Hub in Cardiff. The city above lay in ruins. Jack and Martha opened the TARDIS doors to find Mickey, Gwen, and Ianto waiting for them. Martha and Mickey engaged in a long, loving hug followed by a passionate kiss. They were happy to be reunited. This was the first time Mickey had seen his wife since Regina put his heart back in. They were in love like never before. The Doctor and the others did not bother to leave the TARDIS. Instead, the time machine disappeared and traveled through the time vortex.

"What happened?" Gwen asked. "The last time we saw you, you were all going to Wonderland. Then the Daleks invade the planet, again."

"It's a long story." Jack said.

The TARDIS next arrived in Wonderland in the mushroom fields. Alice and Cyrus said their goodbyes and departed. They two were eager to get back to their life of adventure in Wonderland. The Doctor then took the TARDIS away again, this time to a beach in the Enchanted Forest. Hook said his goodbyes to his new friends and walked outside. In the distance, he could see a coastal town where he figured the Jolly Roger was parked and headed to it. He had to resume his mission of killing the Dark One.

"What about me?" Rose said. "How am I going to get back home?"

"Ariel will be here soon." The Doctor said. "The TARDIS connected to her telepathy pendant. She knows we're waiting for her."

"Thank you." Rose said. "For everything. I left my Doctor and my family because of you. You never said goodbye and I didn't know anything about what happened to you. I suppose it was just to satisfy my curiosity. Then I saw how you moved on and realized that I need to as well."

Rose and the Doctor then hugged. Realistically they would not see each other again. Rose then turned to Clara and gave her a hug as well.

"It was great to meet you." Clara said.

"Take care of him." Rose said to her with a smile.

Rose then left the TARDIS and saw Ariel's head poking out of the water on the beach.

"Are you ready to go back home?" Ariel asked.

"Yes I am." Rose said.

Rose then went into the water and used magic to transform herself into a mermaid. Ariel then led Rose deep under the water, where she would guide her back to the parallel world.

"Please take me home now." Clara said.

"It feels like forever since we've been to London." The Doctor said.

"I remember you picked me up at my house and then we ended up on Prince Eric's ship were we met Hook and Ariel then we left when Rumplestiltskin attacked. Then we went to Agrabah and found the Daleks." Clara said.

"Then Cardiff and Wonderland." The Doctor said. "The Red Queen taught you a bit of magic."

"Then Neverland." Clara said. "Promise me we'll never go back there."

"Not unless we have to." The Doctor said.

"Alright then." Clara said. "Take me home."

* * *

><p><em>That's the end. Thanks so much for reading. I hope you've enjoyed the series. Special thanks to canonman89 for reviewing. There will be a second series (set up much differently than this one) coming some time around April or May 2015. It will feature the 12th Doctor and other characters both old and new from Doctor Who and Once Upon a Time. Thanks again :)<em>


End file.
